User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 ---- Message I see, I thank you for your response I'm really sorry for the inconvenience then, I will make sure to not repeat it. Regards, Silent Songbird (talk) 08:38, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, here's the leaked scan for Radial Edge Storm if there's any additional information you may find on there. Already added the Japanese characters for the name to the page by typing it as seen in that image. And yeah, it describes it as 「ルガルガン専用のＺワザ」 (meaning "Lugarugan's exclusive Z move") PokémonGamer 11:43, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Categories Oh, okay. Sorry about that. Just wanted to improve the pages. I was checking to see what categories are missing and "Cities" was already added for different locations and existed on the category page.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:26, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Learnset How do you edit the learnset? When I click on edit, the table disappears from there, leaving along only the sub-headings. Template How do you remove the templates like 'This article needs an image', 'this article is a stub' etc? Silent Songbird (talk) 07:49, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm offended. I didn't copy the image of the maps (routes, cities) from there since I took them in-game. Please do not mistake me for the person who put the pictures in the article keystone. I didn't do it Silent Songbird (talk) 11:28, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, it is because I use a map editor to take out the full-size image and that in Bulbapedia is a full-size image too. I'm sure the users of Bulbapedia use it too. https://imgur.com/a/Z0pE8 As you can see, it is how I take the route images from the game. Silent Songbird (talk) 12:33, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Images Sorry Lord I don't what came over me. I guess I really watned to add these because I went out control and lost sight of my common sense. I didn't wish to start warring. All I'm do ask for forgivness. :If he uploaded over the same file names, then he's not really trying to own the image in my belief. Although his source is the same (the torrented copies of the first broadcasts), just with a much bigger size to display, all I can say is that the changes aren't of noteworthy difference if it's from the same source with the same quality, but that doesn't mean he's trying to "own" them. He did what I suggested, he isn't making new duplicate files. I too always get the feeling "I need to be the one to upload this" but I never try to make a duplicate if someone beats me to it and I always accept it. He's no longer making duplicates, he's just uploading over the same file name, which is okay. :I've only changed images in the style if the dub image is a bit blurrier but the Amazon Prime image is far better. Amazon Prime works like Hulu, it's a legally supported streaming method where it can be payed annually (annually instead of monthly like Hulu), and then you are licensed to view the full episodes, allowing fair use screenshots to be taken from them at 1080p from the video player (they have options for HD too), and their qualities are far better than the torrents of the first airings. For example, this one is from the Amazon Prime release of the episode's Japanese original, and all Japanese episodes of the anime are available legally there (except for IL038, which is skipped over from 37 to 39 due to having a risk of seizures). But those are the only "noteworthy" differences in changing the images, if the image is slightly blurry and the Amazon Prime release is better (because Amazon always has the best versions of the episodes, including content skipped on the first airings). :The only down side with the Amazon Video Prime releases is that they do not release an episode until the next episode after it has aired on TV. This is because an episode released through Amazon Prime always features the "next episode preview", but they don't serve to promote an unreleased episode unlike how they do it on TV, they just give encouragement to stay tuned for the next episode by showing a sneak peek of what the viewer will watch next in the playlist. That would be misleading if they postponed or banned an episode, so they wait until the next episode airs because when the next episode airs, it's guaranteed it'll come next in the playlist, so they put the episode before that. So it is always an episode behind the airing, but it's still a legal source with better quality. Hulu never cares for that, because the previews they show are based on the first airings anyway. The only episode I say I'd have to obtain illegally is those special ones that are not on Prime or Hulu that have to be obtained from an illegal copy of an episode airing as well as IL038, which is banned and the only copies of it available are illegal copies reproduced by people who taped it 20 years ago when it only aired once. The only legal method to watch it is a VHS tape, but we can't get images from it unless it's digitized. PokémonGamer 17:19, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Images As you may have noticed, I have been reuploading the images to enlargen them or simply remove the watermarks. Anyway, can you reupload the images of Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga (starting from DPA001: In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!)? Thing is, the images are quite small, and here you have them at a much bigger resolution. Energy ''X'' 21:58, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm mainly doing those in the cases of small images, there are many of those that need to be changed certainly and I'm mainly talking about those copied from Filb, and the changes to any color on existing images if there are any incorrect colors that are too light or too dark and sharpening images to make them clearer are minor and only involve photoshopping, although I'm not putting too much of a focus on it. I'm waiting to access a legal source to do the latest episode's images however so I'm considering buying an Amazon Prime Japan subscription (it's an annual cost). I can access the latest episodes including content that is not shown on the first airings (such as Japanese Hulu), but they have a copy protection preventing me from taking screenshots from the video player. :For the Pokémon puppets thing, Energy X has said it would be best to not include the pages for each short (in other words, removing the PUPPET01 page and instead of keeping it there, expanding it to include a full episode list and an overview page of the series). :He says we should still have a page covering it, but we shouldn't make all these tiny pages, we should just have a single page listing all of the major overall information about what it is, that way we're not focusing heavily on it and the only thing we need to do is add to the list when a new title is revealed for it. :There's no reason to remove and re-add anything, unless if it's a self-revert where the user has made an edit and they immediately after see a reason not to include that edit on second thought and reverts it right after, but there's no need to do it as it produces the exact same result as leaving the page as it is. PokémonGamer 23:53, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it would be slightly better to have them decapitalized from .PNG to .png . Energy ''X'' 09:56, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Opening and ending theme songs If there are any opening and ending theme songs that are temporarily used for a few episodes then switched back, should we have that noted on the theme songs page as well? This is the case for SM044, where they'll be switching back to the Alola!! OP and abandon the temporary Mezase Pokémon Master OP. PokémonGamer 19:56, September 24, 2017 (UTC) AG101 Can you help change the "number of episode in the season" in the opening sentences of the Advanced Battle episodes? I've already done up to AG103. This is required to stay consistent with the BW episodes, which still count the episodes even past the postponed ones. PokémonGamer 23:33, September 24, 2017 (UTC)